


Blame it on my own Sick Pride

by loveinisolation



Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mild D/s Overtones, not quite hate sex, project: nagertutwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinisolation/pseuds/loveinisolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if he's a little unsure of how this happened, or why now when he's been trying unsuccessfully for months, there is no way in hell Sebastian is going to complain about having Hunter “not even remotely bi-curious” Clarington pinned beneath him on a common room couch, already rock hard and straining in his uniform pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on my own Sick Pride

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In my opinion, this is neither as sexy nor as snarky as it was intended to be, but it was still fun to write. Points if you find the line I shamelessly stole from Skyfall. Irrelevant title from Sail by AWOLNATION.
> 
> Written for Project NAGERTUTWP :)

Sebastian isn’t entirely sure how he managed to talk his way into this position; he’s been trying for months without success and now suddenly he’s got exactly what he wanted and hasn’t the slightest clue  _how_ it happened. But no way in hell is he going to complain about having Hunter “not even remotely bi-curious” Clarington pinned beneath him on a common room couch, already rock hard and straining in his uniform pants.

“Ready to have a little fun, Clarington?” Sebastian asks, voice taunting and full of triumph at finally having Hunter right where he wants him. Hunter snorts in reply.

“It had better be more than a  _little_ fun.” He says derisively, like he doesn’t expect Sebastian (or Sebastian’s dick) to live up to his standards – even though he very clearly would not be doing this if he thought he might be let down.  

Hunter Clarington is nothing if not dedicated to perfection in _all_ of his extracurricular activities.

Sebastian is straddling Hunter’s thighs, hovering above him and nowhere near close to giving either of them any kind of friction to work from. Hunter’s hand splays against Sebastian’s hip, trying to pull him down and turning his nails to dig in sharply when Sebastian stubbornly refuses to move. Hunter growls in annoyance, a scowl on his face as his hand moves up from Sebastian’s hip to ruck up his shirt and drag blunt nails across the tender, fleshy part of his side. He isn’t gentle about it and Sebastian hisses and leans in to bite at Hunter’s neck in retaliation, biting harshly and sucking hard enough to bruise until Hunter’s fingers go briefly slack and he stops trying to leave gouges in Sebastian’s skin.

Sebastian focuses his attention just below Hunter’s Adam’s apple, scraping his teeth against the thin skin of it and making Hunter pant out harsh breaths while he works on leaving the darkest, most incriminating hickey he can possibly manage. He doesn’t want to claim Hunter, it isn’t about ownership or marking the boy as his, but there’s something immensely satisfying about the thought of leaving a visible brand on this boy; a lingering reminder of Sebastian getting him worked up with his hands and his hips, and his mouth on the vulnerable stretch of Hunter’s throat.  

It doesn’t take long for Hunter to become impatient. He grabs a fistful of Sebastian’s hair and tugs until Sebastian pulls his lips off Hunter’s throat and dives at his mouth instead. Hunter traps Sebastian’s bottom lip between his teeth and works it over until Sebastian is fighting back a whimper that he refuses to let surface. They kiss like they’re attacking; biting and hard and their teeth clashing almost painfully.

And then suddenly they’re just making out, tongues twining and teeth nipping but not biting the way they were before. It almost feels …  _intimate_ , and isn’t that just not right at all _._  It only lasts a few drawn out moments before Hunter pulls back with a snarl. “Christ, Smythe, I’m not here so we can hold hands and share our feelings.”

Sebastian scoffs and lets his hands trail slowly down Hunter’s arms to lace their fingers together, keeping one eyebrow raised in challenge the whole time. Hunter rolls his eyes and looks like he’s about three seconds away from tearing his hands away, shoving Sebastian off of him, and then leaving. Sebastian doesn’t give him the chance to do any of it, seizing the opportunity to use their linked fingers to drag Hunter’s arms up above his head and hold them there.

Hunter looks startled, but his eyes flash with something like arousal and he doesn’t make a move to pull away, seemingly more comfortable with the situation now that any semblance of emotional connection has disappeared again. Sebastian growls lowly and shifts his grip to Hunter’s wrists, pinning them together with near painful force that has Hunter writhing under him.

Sebastian is so hard it’s becoming painful. He gets off on being in control, and controlling someone like Hunter is even more of a rush; seeing the flash in his eyes as he fights for control, and the way his pupils dilate with arousal when he gives in and lets himself surrender just a little.

Sebastian resettles his knees, finally aligning their erections and slowly grinding down against Hunter with a loud groan of relief. Hunter shifts restlessly, hips lifting and seeking more friction. They press together, Sebastian’s hips circling and teasing mercilessly with just too little pressure to provide any lasting relief. “Fuck,” Hunter lets out on a frustrated groan, grunts and obscenities tearing from his lips in a steady stream. He bucks, unable to keep still, and taking, taking, taking whatever friction he can get until Sebastian decides he’s being too demanding.

Raising himself away from Hunter’s hips again Sebastian laughs lightly, tauntingly. “Nuh uh, patience,” he tuts. “I bet none of your little girlfriends have ever done this to you, huh. Is that it? You needed someone to hold you down, take control, make you  _beg_  so you decided to come crawling to me?”

Hunter thrashes in annoyance, “like I would ever beg,” he spits out.

“Not denying the rest of it, I see.” Sebastian drawls. Before Hunter has a chance to respond Sebastian is realigning their hips and rocking down hard enough to have Hunter sucking in a harsh breath and preventing him from speaking. Sebastian rolls his hips rhythmically, still holding Hunter’s hands firmly above the boy’s head as he rides him as well as he can fully clothed on a common room couch.

Eventually, Sebastian’s own impatience forces him to release his death grip on Hunter’s wrists; he continues rotating his hips, bringing both of them to the edge but the action isn’t enough for either of them to come. Sebastian undoes the fly of his standard issue uniform pants and thrusts one hand down the front of his boxers to grasp his own dick, jerking hard and fast while Hunter watches with blown-dark eyes and curses pouring endlessly from his lips, though he doesn’t seem to notice.

Sebastian pants and squeezes his eyes shut, head tilted back in pleasure, the position finally leaving Hunter an opening to use his now-free hands to grab hard onto Sebastian’s hips to pull their bodies into closer contact; to thrust harder and create more friction that drags a whine out of the boy on top of him.

Hand moving faster, and thumb pressing just under the head of his dick, Sebastian makes quick work of tugging the fabric of his boxers and slacks out of the way with his other hand just as he begins to come. He works himself through his orgasm, spilling over his hand and onto Hunter’s clothed stomach as broad hands on his hips force him to keep the rhythm of their frotting.

Sebastian slumps, come-covered hand propping him up and leaving smears on the shoulder of Hunter’s Dalton blazer. He can’t help but enjoy the contrast of the uptight prep school uniform and the clear debauchery of the tacky white hand print emblazoned on it.

Hunter is still thrusting insistently against Sebastian, clearly eager to come, and as much as he would rather be an awful person and curl up for a nap about now Sebastian is a consummate professional when it comes to, well, consummation. He snakes the hand not currently holding him up between their bodies, fingers tracing and teasing at the obvious outline of Hunter’s cock. Sebastian doesn’t even bother trying to get under the fabric in his way, instead going to work squeezing and using the palm of his hand to rub against the hard length, not quite jerking Hunter off, but as close a semblance as he’s going to get through multiple layers of fabric.

It doesn’t take long for Hunter to start arching; body tensing in an obvious tell of how close he is to coming. Sebastian leans in close – as close as he can manage on one still-shaking arm without faceplanting – and whispers harshly into Hunter’s ear. “Come on, I want to see you come – want to watch you  _learn_ how good it can be. How good  _this,_ ” he gives an emphatic stroke to the hard length under his hand, “can be.  This might be the first time, but it doesn’t have to be the only.”

Sebastian redoubles his efforts, palming roughly as Hunter’s breathing turns harsh and uneven. It only takes another moment before Hunter cries out, body nearly rigid for a drawn out second before he collapses deep into the cushions of the couch. Sebastian puts himself back together – tucks his shirt and zips his pants, hand mostly clean now from rubbing against Hunter’s jacket – and then deftly swings himself off the couch and makes to leave without another word.

He’s stopped just before he reaches the common room door by Hunter’s ragged voice asking, ‘”What makes you think this is my first time?”

Sebastian turns, smirk firmly in place, to shoot a lascivious look at Hunter where he’s still sitting on the couch looking relaxed and comfortable.  He curls his tongue and raises one eyebrow challengingly, “Well, don’t let it be the last then,” he says, and then he disappears through the door. 


End file.
